


This Is The Guy?

by Adventures_in_Writing



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 10:49:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3689424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adventures_in_Writing/pseuds/Adventures_in_Writing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Wash?" Palomo asked. "As in Washington?"</p>
<p>"Palomo."</p>
<p>"The guy you ditched us for because he could fix everything?"</p>
<p>"Shut up, Palomo."</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is The Guy?

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from Tumblr: maybe when the captains get reunited w/ their lieutenants and palomo sees wash and is like "pshh, tucker, *this* is the guy you had a big crush on and risked your life to save? he's not that great" and wash heard but tucker hadn't confessed to wash yet or something

Tucker had finally been given the clear from Doctor Grey to begin light duties. That meant no training or lifting things or pretty much anything that required effort except for sitting and walking. Tucker didn’t care what it meant; he was just glad that he was no longer stuck in that stuffy medical bay and was finally free from the crazy woman.  
  
What he wasn’t so glad for was his new, permanently attached sidekick.   
  
"It’s so great that the insane Doctor has let you out of her clutches, Captain Tucker! Green team is so boring without you," Palomo chattered as he easily kept up with Tucker who was trying to escape.    
  
"It’s aqua."    
  
"Green. Aqua. Whatever. So! Now that you’re free, what’s the first thing you’re gonna do? You can’t really slay any more evil…"    
  
"Well, we are going to eventually. Just not right now."   
  
"I know! I’ll give you a tour of the base! There’s been a few changes while you were in the medical bay."  
  
Tucker sighed and just let Palomo lead him around the place. Really, since he couldn’t train there wasn’t a lot he could do. He wanted to catch up with the guys, particularly Washington, but they all had their own duties to look after. Catching up would have to wait till later in the day.  
  
"Why didn’t you tell us you were getting released today?"   
  
Tucker bit back the snide remark about not wanting to spend his first day of freedom with a certain irritating Private. He knew Palomo only meant well and that he was worried. He couldn’t blame the kid for that. His real reason? He had wanted to talk with Washington. His near-death experience at the hands of Felix had out a couple of things into perspective. Although they had their moments of getting on each other’s nerves, Tucker had a fondness for his blue team leader that was perhaps a little different from friendship. Truthfully, Tucker had known that for a long time, but he never had the guts to bring it up. The thought of being separated again from Wash by means of death had driven the fact home that he wanted to at least tell Wash he was important.   
  
"Just wanted some time to walk around and think outdoors, y’know?"  
  
Palomo seemingly ignored Tucker and continued to show him around their upgraded base chattering about what the Lieutenants and Captains had been up to while Tucker was out of action.  
  
The pair had almost made it around the entire area when Tucker spied familiar grey armour.   
  
"Hey, Wash!"   
  
The ex-freelancer stopped what he was doing - it looked like vehicle maintenance - and made his way over to them.   
  
He tried not to run.  
  
"Wash?" Palomo asked. "As in Washington?"  
  
"Palomo."  
  
"The guy you ditched us for because he could fix everything?"  
  
"Shut up, Palomo."  
  
"The guy you risked your life to save?"   
  
"Seriously. Shut up, Palomo."  
  
Wash stood near, waiting for Palomo to finish. He wondered why Tucker was giving him the worlds biggest glare and why it didn’t seem to bother the Private.   
  
"The guy you have the worlds biggest crush on and are dating?"  
  
"Shut the fuck up, Palomo!"  
  
Wash blinked. Ah. That would explain the glare.   
  
"Oh." Realisation dawned on the young soldier and it could be heard in his voice. "Ohhhhhh. Oh. I’m just gonna…go find Bitters and uh, yeah…" Palomo made a hasty exit. He knew when he’d gone a bit too far with his usually laid-back Captain.  
  
"I fucking hate Palomo."   
  
"He’s not a bad kid. He speaks rather highly of you, for some reason," Wash paused.  
  
 Should he bring up what Palomo had said? Did Tucker really have a crush on him? Wash was far more curious and interested than he seemed.   
  
"Look, about what Palomo said—"  
  
"Tucker, I think we should talk."  
  
Tucker sighed heavily. The kind of sigh that Wash knew very well.  
  
"Could it be any more depressing than the talk we’re having right now?"  
  
"Only if you tell me that Private Palomo was joking and he got my hopes up for nothing," Wash smiled.


End file.
